Nerdy Date in Museum
by Luckyfreak232
Summary: Damon takes Elena on a date to Museum of Natural History. Delena fluffy one shot, written on request.


**So, third one shot. Yeah, this one was written on request. So, I hope it's not that bad. Read and leave a review, please :))**

**Thank you my lovely Beta for reading my stories and giving me so... weird requests :D**

**ENJOY!**

Kiss me, like you wanna be loved,

You wanna be loved,

You wanna be loved.

This feels like falling in love,

falling in love

forbidden love.

„Damon, tell me, why the are playing our favourite song in the Museum of Natural History?" Elena asked, holding Damon's hand and smiling at him. He smirked and embraced her.

„There is tiny possibility that I talked with the manager of the museum" He answered and Elena shook her head.

„You are incredible. I mean, seriously, whou would have ever thought about a date in the museum?" she said and looked at fossils in a glass-case next to her. „Wow. These fossils are thousand years old! I've seen much, I mean, the guy I'm crazy about..."

„And who is crazy about you"

„Yes, is a vampire, my bestfriend is a vampire. My second best friend is a witch, an Original vampire wanted to kill me and existence of stupid, thousand years old fossils is the thing I can't believe in." She chuckled. Damon nodded and kissed her nose.

„Do you like it?" He asked.

„A date? Of course! After a year of running away, steaking someone, opening the tombs and other weird stuff I finally have a normal date. In New York's most famous museum. It's a little nerdy, but I love it."

„NERDY? I did something nerdy? Oh God, Elena, kill me." He groaned and rolled his eyes, seeing her smile. She kissed him and stroked his cheek.

„Come on, enough of dinosaurs, fossils, bones and other old stuff. I mean, older than a millenium" She said smiling at him.

„Yes, pointing out that I'm one hundred and seventy two years old is a great thing to do on a date. It's your best idea ever" Damon said sarcastically and grabbed Elena's hand. They headed to the park behind the museum. Surprisingly, they weren't the only couple on a date in a museum. Teenagers, young marriages, elderly, people in every age were here, almost half of them grabbed someone on a date. Damon smiled, seeing all these people."Ha! It's not nerdy! Half of the city came here today!" He said, sitting on the grass. Elena sat next to him and smiled.

„Well, we have nerdy community" She said and grinned at his face. Damon shook his head and grabbed a stick from the ground. He looked at Elena, who was writing a message on her phone and started to play with her hair. After a minute she looked at him."Really? You have nowthing better to do than put some dirty stick in my hair?" She asked and smirked.

„It can be your souvenir from here. It will remind you about our nerdy date. God, I can't believe I said that." He shook his head. Elena smiled ignoring his last sentence and took a stick from his hand. She started to look for something in her bag and pulled out a red ribbon. Elena tied it up to the stick and placed it softly in her bag.

„Thank you Damon." she said. Damon looked at her with curiosity.

„For what?"

„For trying so hard. For taking me to New York only to see the Museum of Natural History and have a nerdy, human date with me. You have no idea, what it means to me." Elena said, wiping the tears away."Yes, of course, I had to cry. Day, or date, without crying isn't a day."

„Or a date" Damon said smiling and stroking her cheek. „If it makes you feel better, I love it about you. I love, that you cry, watching Harry Potter, but you stay strong, when Klaus is threating you."

„Or crying from happiness, when I get presents I dreamt about. Or I cry when I imagine myself as Cindrella. Or Belle. God, I dream about living in a fairytale. I'm such a stupid romantic." Damon sighed and kissed her deeply.

„Yes, you are silly romantic and I LOVE this about you. I love you. Whole you." He said. Elena smiled and stroked his hair.

„I love you too." She said and kissed him back. After an hour they got back to car and headed to Mystic Falls. „Thank you for the best date ever" Elena said. Damon smiled proudly.

„You're welcome, kitten" Elena bit her lip and smiled lightly. „What?" He asked.

„Nothing. I like when you call me like that." She said and looked at him. His eyes were practically reading her soul. All she could see in them was love. Passionate and true love. For her. Damon Salvatore chose her over every other girl. Elena was the luckiest girl ever and she knew that.


End file.
